


De repente, Ômega!

by Monilovely



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bigotry & Prejudice, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Secret Relationship, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: É interessante como as coisas podem mudar de um dia para o outro, assim como foi para Uzumaki Naruto.Após descobrir que era o único ômega em uma família de alfas, as coisas deram um giro de 180 graus quando se viu comprometido com o único alfa em uma família de ômegas, Uchiha Sasuke, como um modo de restaurar o orgulho que foi tirado de seu clã.Com um novo destino dado à ele, Naruto terá que lutar contra o sistema opressor de ômegas e alfas e, inevitavelmente, descobrir segredos ocultos por suas famílias à gerações.Será que ele vai conseguir conviver com a pressão de sua sociedade injusta e de sua família enquanto seu coração deseja exatamente o oposto?Acompanhe-o nessa jornada contra o sistema opressor numa tentativa quase fútil de trilhar seu próprio caminho!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. Eu queria poder mudar

O sinal da escola tocou dando fim à última aula do dia. Todos os alunos começaram a guardar seus materiais e a se retirar da sala, acompanhados por seus companheiros e amigos. Enquanto guardava seus materiais, Naruto não conseguia evitar de sentir as mãos tremendo, naquela noite haveria o exame da turma para mostrar se você era Alfa, Beta ou Ômega, e ele estava assustado. Sua família era inteira de alfas e betas, nunca tendo um único ômega, e ele tinha 90% de certeza de que ele seria um alfa, já que a maioria de seus antepassados era desse gênero. 

Entretanto, ele vivia recebendo provocações de seus amigos, só porque ele fazia mais o tipo intelectual do que o esportivo, o que levava seus colegas de classe a o zoarem falando que com sua atitude, ele com certeza seria um ômega, apesar de ele nunca ter tido um cio. E a pressão vinda de sua família também não ajudava. Seus pais nunca diziam nada, mas sua tia, Uzumaki Mito, vivia reclamando que ele deveria ser um alfa e que nada menos que isso seria admissível, que sua família era uma das mais prestigiosas do país e que se ele fosse alguém inferior, acabaria por manchar a imagem do seu clã e todos os olhariam como verdadeiros fracassados.

Ser um ômega era tudo que Naruto menos precisava naquela noite.

\- Hey, Naruto! Vamos logo ou vamos chegar atrasados pro almoço! - gritou Sakura, a melhor amiga do loiro.

\- Estou indo! - ele exclamou, enfiando tudo rapidamente em sua mochila azul e saindo da sala correndo.

E foi quando Naruto e seus amigos saíram da sala que começou. Os cochichos e as pessoas o encarando com desdém e ignorância. A seleção estava incomodando a todos, e parecia que aquele pequeno evento estava voltando todos os olhares para o loiro. Os resultados nem tinham sido analisados, caramba! Por que ficar incomodando alguém que nem teve seu gênero definido ainda!

\- Não ligue pra eles, Naruto. Vai ficar tudo bem. - disse Shikamaru, colocando sua mão sobre o pescoço do loiro e o empurrando para a frente, acelerando seu passo.

\- Ele está certo, Naruto. Não ligue para essas pessoas estúpidas! - aconselhou Neji, enquanto caminhava ao lado de sua namorada, Tenten. - Mesmo se formos alfas, ômegas, ou até betas, isso não vai nos impedir de ficarmos juntos. - deu um beijo na bochecha da de coques que corou de leve.

\- Ele está certo, Naruto-kun. Ninguém aqui vai discriminar ninguém se formos ômegas ou betas! - assegurou Rock Lee, erguendo o punho no ar com uma expressão de determinação, fazendo com que o de cabelos dourados risse.

\- Acho que vocês estão certos. Sabe de uma coisa, eu agradeço muito por vocês serem meus amigos e por me defenderem dessas pessoas chatas. - todos olharam para Naruto, um tanto corados. - É sério gente, muito obrigada. 

Todos sorriram, inclusive o loirinho, sentindo-se mais confiante e menos assustado como quando estava antes. Assim que o grupinho chegou na entrada da escola, se despediram e cada um foi para o seu lado, indo se preparar desesperadamente para a divulgação dos resultados hoje à noite.

Enquanto Naruto seguia para seu lar, ouviu alguém se aproximar e o cumprimentar em voz baixa.

\- O-oi Naruto-kun. - cumprimentou Hinata, uma das garotas mais quietas da sala e mais uma que achavam que seria ômega, mas mesmo assim, era uma das melhores amigas do loiro.

\- E aí Hinata? Animada pra seleção hoje à noite? Eu estou um pouco nervoso, mas sei que vou me dar bem! Hehe! - abriu um sorriso divinamente bonito, que fez a de cabelos arroxeados corar de leve.

\- Que bom, Naruto-kun. Fico feliz que você esteja feliz e te desejo muita sorte hoje à noite. - ela sorriu de volta para o loiro, mas logo se espantou com uma voz gritando por ela. - Oh! E-eu tenho que ir! Ate mais, Naruto-kun. - e saiu correndo.

Naruto estranhou a saída repentina de Hinata, já que a de olhos claros adorava conversar com ele na hora da saída, mas ao olhar em volta descobriu o porquê de ela ter saído correndo e franziu o cenho.

\- Kiba. O que está fazendo aqui? - questionou ele, vendo o garoto de caninos afiados se aproximar dele e soltar uma risada de mal gosto.

\- Isso não é da sua conta, Naruto”-kun”. Meu assunto é com a Hinata. - o moreno desviou o olhar para seu cachorro e abriu um sorriso largo. - Vai pegar ela, Akamaru. - ordenou ao seu cachorro, que saiu correndo latindo atrás da Hyuuga.

\- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, Kiba? Deixa a Hinata em paz!!! - disse o loiro engrossando a voz. Ele detestava quando Kiba começavam a ficar perseguindo a Hinata como se ela fosse um simples prêmio a ser vencido.

\- Ah fica na sua garoto. Nós dois sabemos que aquela ali vai ser uma ômega e que eu serei um alfa. Então nada que você fizer vai me impedir de marcá-la. Acho que a lei está do meu lado nessa situação, haha. - provocou, encarando o menor com escárnio e indiferença. - Nos vemos mais tarde, ômega. - sussurrou em seu ouvido e o empurrou, correndo pelo mesmo caminho que seu cachorro se foi.

Isso era algo que Naruto simplesmente odiava em sua vida. O sistema. Aquele maldito sistema que permitia que pessoas como Kiba fizessem o que quisessem e que pessoas como ele e Hinata não pudessem fazer absolutamente nada. A lei sempre defendia os alfas e era indiferente aos betas, isso era algo que o loiro abominava e que faria de tudo para mudar se pudesse. Muitos de seus amigos tinham chances altas de acabarem ômegas, o que significava que também cairiam na armadilha daquele sistema corrupto.

E inclusive haviam alguns que já perderam totalmente a esperança de ter uma vida normal, que era o caso de um dos mais excluídos da sala, Uchiha Sasuke, um garoto que cresceu numa família onde todos eram ômegas e os únicos alfas vieram de fora, e deram origem a mais ômegas e somente ômegas. Naruto teve que crescer vendo aquele garotinho de cabelos e olhos ônix sofrendo bullying e se isolando por achar que também acabaria como o resto de sua família. Um ômega isolado do resto do mundo e que teria muita sorte se achasse um alfa amoroso como sua mãe achou.

O loiro sempre via o Uchiha pelo canto dos olhos durante as aulas. O garoto sempre se matava de estudar pois queria tentar trazer orgulho para sua família discriminada. Naruto havia conversado com ele apenas algumas vezes. Uma durante o recreio e outras enquanto faziam trabalhos juntos, mas já pôde perceber como a vida do colega era difícil. Sua família não exigia muito de si e ele tinha um irmão muito amoroso, mas por ter herdado o famoso “orgulho uchiha”, Sasuke tentava dar o seu melhor durante as aulas, na esperança de que algum dia poderia ser bem sucedido e conseguir seduzir algum alfa rico para que sua família não fosse mais humilhada na frente das pessoas.

Tanta determinação fazia Naruto abrir um sorriso triste, já que Sasuke seria apenas mais um que cairia naquele fatídico e injusto sistema, mas mesmo assim ele torcia para que seu colega Uchiha estudasse bastante e conseguisse um bom futuro.

O loiro logo avistou sua casa e entrou com um sorriso no rosto, sua alma esbanjando alegria e esperança. Depois do encorajamento de seus amigos, ele tinha certeza que seria um excelente alfa ou um beta bem bonito! E que poderia trazer orgulho para sua família e clã e fazer com que sua tia se arrependesse amargamente do que falou sobre ele se tornar um ômega.

Mas, infelizmente, as coisas não saíram nem um pouco como ele planejava.


	2. Exames ABO

A noite já havia caído e as estrelas brilhavam no céu, revelando que a hora do exame ABO estava se aproximando e que os destinos de várias pessoas seria revelado finalmente. Naruto estava muito nervoso com o exame, mas depois daquela jogada de confiança de seus amigos, ele havia se acalmado e estava bem mais tranquilo do que antes. Seus pais estavam no quarto se arrumando e guardando as coisas na bolsa de sua mãe, enquanto ele estava saindo do seu e se dirigindo à sala com as mãos trêmulas de ansiedade. Ele na verdade estava mais preocupado com seus amigos do que consigo mesmo, vários deles tinham parentescos ômegas e suas famílias eram conservadoras e não admitiriam filhos ômegas, como a família de Neji e Hinata, que eram primos. Seus pais nunca aceitaram ômegas muito bem, mas mais o pai de Hinata do que o de Neji, este sendo um pouco mais liberal. Naruto se preocupava demais com a saúde e bem-estar de sua amiga de cabelos escuros, e tinha muito medo que algo de mau acontecesse com ela caso ela fosse revelada ômega. Não só Hinata, mas 90% dos seus amigos tinham famílias com mente fechada, com exceção apenas da família de Shikamaru e de Sakura, que aliás eram os mais apostados para serem alfas, já que demonstravam um talento nato tanto para esportes e atividades físicas quanto para atividades que requerem inteligência fora do padrão normal dos betas.

À caminho da sala de estar, o loirinho fez uma promessa para si mesmo; que se algum de seus amigos acabasse revelado um ômega, ele faria tudo em seu alcance - e até além - para protegê-los de qualquer alfa com más intenções que se aproximasse deles.

\- Naruto, já está pronto? - perguntou Kushina, chegando na sala com Minato ao seu lado. O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso. - Que bom, então vamos indo. - o casal se aproximou da porta até que Naruto reparou que alguém estava faltando.

\- Ué, a tia Mito não vem com a gente? Achei que ela estaria lá pra me ver me tornar um beta confiante ou um alfa prestigiado, hehe. - brincou ele, para o que seus pais fizeram cara de nervoso.

\- A tia Mito… Não vai poder vir conosco pois ela está com um pequeno problema, mas ela disse que assim que chegarmos em casa ela vai querer saber como você foi no exame, ok? Mas vamos indo ou vamos chegar atrasados. - nem deixou o filho falar nada e já puxou-o pelo braço para fora da casa, enquanto Minato trancava a porta e corria atrás deles.

O Namikaze colocou a mão sobre o ombro do filho e sorriu em sua direção - Está nervoso com o exame, filho? Você está com cara de quem vai vomitar, hehe. - o menor sorriu com carinho e desviou o olhar.

\- Hum, é eu estou um pouco nervoso sim, pai. Ainda estou com um pouco de medo de acabar ômega. N-nada contra os Ômegas, mas as pessoas da escola vão ficar me zoando e se atirando em mim e a tia Mito não vai largar do meu pé… Mas tudo bem! Porque eu vou ser um excelente beta ou um alfa mediano, dattebayo!! - Kushina riu baixo.

\- Você precisa parar com esse seu hábito de falar dattebayo. Não é algo que eu queria que você herdasse de mim. - provocou ela arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Mamãe! Me deixa falar dattebayo em paz! Eu gosto de falar dattebayo, dattebayo! - mais risadas vindas do casal e uma carranca do Uzumaki mais novo. - Hum, vamos logo! Estamos quase chegando no lugar! - saiu correndo na frente de seus pais em direção ao salão de eventos, onde o exame seria feito, deixando-os para trás.

\- Sabe Minato, - atraiu a atenção do maior - eu realmente espero que o Naruto seja um beta… Não quero que ele acabe numa situação igual a da tia dele.

\- Kushina…

\- Querendo ou não, eu sei como os alfas podem ser cruéis e injustos e eu nunca desejaria isso para nosso filho, muito menos que ele ficasse tão exposto no momento do cio e deixando brechas pra qualquer um vir atacar ele. Eu não quero isso para o Naruto! Não mesmo! - gritou ela, fechando os punhos e raspando os dentes. Ela teria tido um surto completo se não fosse pelos braços de Minato envolvendo sua cintura, fazendo-a arregalar seus belos olhos azuis. - Minato...

\- Não se preocupe, Kushina. Mito é um parente distante, não se desespere. - guiou seus olhos para os dele, virando o rosto da ruiva para o seu. - Nosso filho será um ótimo beta, meu amor.

(...)

Uma multidão se reunira na parte de fora do palco, enquanto os alunos da escola se enfileiram de acordo com o que os professores e auxiliares os ordenavam. Naruto estava bem atrás de seu colega Shino, e todos esperavam que o prefeito chegasse para finalmente começarem a divulgação dos exames. Por um instante, o Uzumaki conseguiu ver o lado de fora das cortinas, onde as famílias sua e de seus colegas se sentavam e aguardavam o início do evento. Parecia uma cerimônia de formatura lá fora; tapete vermelho no palco, muitas pessoas conversando, os alunos nervosos e tremendo enquanto outros apenas ficavam se achando pelas chances de serem alfas acabarem altas.

\- Eu estou dizendo, Shino, eu vou ser um alfa do mais alto prestígio! - se gabou Kiba.

\- Eu espero que eu acabe pelo menos uma beta… - sussurrou Hinata entre Ino e Sakura, que também conversavam com todos sobre qual resultado eles receberiam.

Todos teriam continuado a conversar se não fosse pelo barulho de um microfone sendo testado, o que imediatamente colocou todos do salão em silêncio. A voz do prefeito Hiruzen logo se fez presente, aumentando a tensão entre os estudantes e parentes.

\- Povo de Konoha, aqui estamos para revelar os resultados dos exames ABO dos alunos da escola municipal! - uma corrente de aplausos se seguiu de forma formal e logo todos se calaram novamente, dando mais espaço para o prefeito continuar a falar. - Enfim, se nossos estudantes estiverem prontos, vamos começar.  _ Akimichi Choji _ . - o gordo, também primeiro da fila, subiu no palco e a plateia pareceu se calar ainda mais do que já estava, se é que era possível. Hiruzen pegou uma folha de papel que continha o resultado da avaliação. - E os resultados… Akimichi Choji; Beta. - anunciou, ao que a plateia suspirou aliviada e aplaudiu fracamente. Sempre era assim com um beta, eles eram tão comuns que chegava a ser muito chato quando alguém era revelado um beta.

A fila começou a andar e os próximos resultados começaram a ser revelados. - Próximo, Sabaku no Gaara. - a audiência se calou novamente e esperou. - Alfa. - todos, inclusive os alunos, arregalaram os olhos, até mesmo o próprio Gaara. E essa era a reação de um alfa revelado, Gaara foi aplaudido com as palmas mais entusiasmadas que Naruto havia visto em toda sua vida, e ele já havia estado numa daquelas cerimônias antes. Era muito estranho essa mudança de reação da platéia, alguns recebiam aplausos e outros não. Naruto nunca iria entender como aquelas pessoas ficavam de boa com essa diferença de tratamento. - Próxima, Hyuuga Hanabi. - a irmã mais nova de Hinata subiu ao palco, silêncio. - Beta. - a garotinha deu um suspiro aliviado e se retirou com um sorriso no rosto e toda saltitante e alegre. 

E então era a vez de Hinata. - Hyuuga Hinata. - a amiga de Naruto subiu hesitante no palco, mas tentando manter a compostura. Estranhamente, o prefeito demorou demasiado para dizer o resultado da morena, o que só aumentou o suspense da plateia. - … Hyuuga Hinata… Ômega.

E ali estava. A sensação de medo, o espanto, o desespero e o desapontamento da plateia, que arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos à boca com a revelação. Naruto não podia acreditar no que ouvira. A única coisa que não podia acontecer com alguém… Hinata era uma ômega. Os olhos da Hyuuga se dirigiram para seu pai, que a olhava com uma expressão de desapontamento e raiva, o que fez os olhos da garota começarem a lacrimejar e ela então saiu correndo do palco com as mãos no rosto. Se não estivesse naquela maldita fila, o loiro já teria corrido atrás dela e a dado um abraço gigante para consolá-la, mas já era a vez do próximo. 

\- Yamanaka Ino; Beta. - a loira aguada suspirou aliviada e desceu do palco com uma expressão neutra. E a sessão continuou com o mesmo suspense. - Uchiha Izumi; ômega. - a mesma reação de Hinata, exceto da família Uchiha, que já esperava esse resultado. 

No fim da fila, Sasuke tremia como se fosse um garotinho novamente. Se sua prima Izumi também havia caído Ômega, o que o tiraria dessa maldita lista negra?! Ele não queria ser mais uma desgraça em sua família!

\- Juugo; Beta. - o ruivo alaranjado saiu confiante do palco. - Ootsutsuki Kaguya; Alfa. - mais aplausos da plateia e a loira oxigenada saiu do palco como se tivesse sido elegida a rainha do baile. - Uzumaki Karin; Beta. - a ruiva deu um forte abraço em Sasuke e saiu, deixando o garoto assustado para trás. - Inuzuka Kiba; Alfa. - todos os amigos de Naruto, e o próprio loiro arregalaram os olhos enquanto a plateia aplaudia. Alguns sussurravam e outros xingavam, e o loiro tinha certeza que ouvira o nome de Hinata no meio dos sussurros. O de caninos afiados lançou um olhar predador à direção que a Hyuuga se mandou e lambeu os lábios, correndo na mesma direção dela.

_ Hinata… _ \- Naruto pensou, sentindo-se um completo inútil por não ajudar a amiga.

O evento se seguiu com relativa rapidez, presumidamente o velho prefeito Hiruzen percebeu o que o garoto Inuzuka faria com a Hyuuga se não acelerasse a cerimônia. Talvez ele fosse um liberal também no fim das contas.

Depois foi a vez de Sarutobi Mirai, que foi rotulada Beta e saiu saltitante do palco. E então… Havia chegado finalmente a vez.

\- Uzumaki Naruto. - o loiro ficou hesitante por um instante, mas logo se aproximou do prefeito, sentindo suas mãos trêmulas e cheias de suor.  _ “Por favor um beta, por favor um beta, por favor um beta!!!”  _ \- Uzumaki Naruto… Ômega.

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram em medo e a platéia nem mesmo arfou ou fez qualquer barulho, o que só piorou a situação para Naruto. Seus pais o encaravam com pavor nos olhos, principalmente sua mãe, que parecia bem mais assustada do que o resto das pessoas. Naruto pôde sentir algumas lágrimas caírem por suas bochechas, manchando seu uniforme com as gotas de água. Ele então se retirou do palco com uma expressão incrivelmente triste, uma que seus amigos nunca viram antes, mas nem tiveram chance de irem atrás do Uzumaki, já que os resultados continuaram normalmente.

\- … Hyuuga Neji; Beta. - o de cabelo preso se retirou correndo do palco e correu atrás do loiro que estava encostado com as costas na parede e a bunda no chão, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Naruto… 

\- Eu só queria ser um beta… Custava muito ser só a porcaria de um beta?! - o seu choro se intensificou e o Hyuuga se sentou ao lado do loiro, o puxando para um abraço apertado.

(...)

Conforme os resultados saíam, os alunos se encontravam com seus pais do lado de fora, onde Naruto estava, se escondendo dos seus e chorando num canto discretamente. Suas lágrimas escorriam por seu belo rosto e sua respiração falhava muito e muito mais. Tudo o que ele queria era ter nascido um beta, era demais isso universo?! Era demais?! Porque ele tinha que ser a porcaria de um ômega? De todas as opções um ômega?!

O que seus amigos iriam dizer? O que seus pais iriam dizer? Quantas chineladas sua tia iria lhe dar por descobrir que ele não traria nada mais que desonra para a família e o clã Uzumaki?! Naquele momento, tudo o que Naruto queria mais no mundo, era sumir para um lugar distante onde nada disso teria acontecido e ele pudesse viver sem ser rotulado de qualquer maneira.

Ele só queria ir embora!

\- Naruto-kun? O que foi? - perguntou Hinata, se aproximando do maior e passando a mão sobre os fios loiros. O Uzumaki levantou o rosto e a encarou com uma trilha de marcas de lágrimas por suas bochechas.

\- N-não é nada Hinata… É que… - ele estava para revelar a trágica notícia de que havia sido revelado ômega quando percebeu algo estranho no pescoço da Hyuuga, que o fez arregalar os olhos. - Hinata! Seu pescoço! Você foi marcada!

A morena colocou a mão sobre o pescoço, constrangida. - Está tão feio assim?

\- Hinata, não me diga que foi o…

\- N-não! Não foi o Kiba! Foi a…

\- Fui eu. - assumiu uma garota que apareceu atrás da Hyuuga, cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha. 

Naruto arregalou seus olhos azuis - S-Sakura-chan?! C-como? Você é uma alfa? E como pôde marcar a Hinata? Você está louca? De todos os que poderiam ser alfas, eu nunca imaginei que  **você** seria a primeira a tratar alguém como uma proprie-

Foi interrompido por um soco da rosada. - Shannaro!! Naruto seu idiota! Eu não me apossei da Hinata! Eu  **protegi** a Hinata! 

\- Eh? - Sakura levou a mão na testa e franziu o cenho.

\- Os resultados me revelaram alfa, sim, mas, diferente de algumas pessoas, eu nunca quis machucar nem me apossar de ninguém! Mas eu não podia deixar que o idiota do Kiba se apossasse da Hinata! Eu fiz o que eu fiz para protegê-la!

\- Naruto-kun, a Sakura-san me ajudou. Eu estava morrendo de medo do Kiba, eu nunca gostei dele, e ela me avisou dos riscos em ela me marcar, ela me avisou que tinha outra pessoa que ela queria que fosse o ômega dela e que eu acabaria num harém, mas mesmo assim eu aceitei! Eu me sinto muito honrada em ter a Sakura-san como minha alfa, ela sempre foi minha amiga e esteve ao meu lado… - ela colocou uma mão no ombro do loiro e sorriu delicadamente. - Está tudo bem, sério. E eu nem teria como ficar com a pessoa que eu gosto mesmo…

\- Ué, por que? - perguntou ele, curioso. A Hyuuga desviou o olhar de leve e corou um pouco, sentindo as pernas trêmulas.

\- Por que… O garoto que eu gosto também é um ômega… 


	3. A casa dos Uchiha

O loiro sentiu seu coração bater forte. Hinata havia acabado de se confessar? Sua cabeça estava confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo, ele foi revelado ômega há apenas alguns minutos atrás, sua tia com certeza o mataria por isso, por trazer uma mancha permanente ao nome de sua família, Hinata havia sido marcada por Sakura para que Kiba não a atacasse, e agora ele havia recebido uma confissão. O que está acontecendo hoje?

Hinata abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Não se preocupe, Naruto, eu não espero uma confissão sua ou nada assim. Eu sei que no momento em que estamos, e a posição em que estamos, não é muito favorável à essa situação. Eu só queria tirar esse peso de cima do meu peito e contar pra você o que realmente sinto. - ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e seus olhos lacrimejarem, ela sentiria muita falta daquele loirinho. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e sorriu, deixando Naruto ainda mais confuso, só que agora, mais cabisbaixo também. - Nos vemos por aí, Naruto-kun. - e sem dizer mais nada, ela e Sakura se retiraram do lugar.

Naruto estava completamente estático, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, se é que poderia fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas.

\- Aí está você. - uma voz alta e confiante disse, fazendo o loiro tremer da cabeça aos pés, pois já sabia de quem se tratava. Se virou para encarar a ruiva de vestes brancas que o encarava com um olhar de desprezo e com os braços cruzados. - Venha comigo, agora.

Mito tomou seu pulso com força, arrastando o mais novo com ela, quase estourando seu pulso. Eles caminharam por um tempo, até chegarem à um pequeno bolo de pessoas, todos eles de cabelo e olhos negros. - Aqui está ele, meu sobrinho desonrado.

Naruto desviou o olhar, completamente envergonhado e sem graça perto daquelas pessoas. Ele não sabia quem eram, mas com certeza eram pessoas importantes se sua tia estava falando com eles assim. O de cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo se aproximou do loiro e estendeu-lhe a mão. - Olá, Naruto. É um prazer te conhecer. Meu nome é Itachi Uchiha, e esses são minha mãe, - apontou para a mulher mais alta, que tinha os cabelos negros escorridos e um sorriso terno no rosto. - meu pai, - era o que tinha a cara mais emburrada, ele o lembrava de sua tia. - e esse é meu irmãozinho, Sasuke. - abraçou o mais novo com o braço, passando-o por cima de seu ombro e afagando seus cabelos negros espetados.

\- Para com isso, nii-san, tá me envergonhando! - murmurou ele, o que Itachi apenas ignorou e deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

\- E-eu conheço o Sasuke. Estudamos na mesma sala, mas acho que nunca tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecer assim.

Itachi fez um gesto com a mão. - Não se preocupe com isso, vai ter muito tempo para conhecer meu irmãozinho quando vier morar com a gente amanhã.

Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha. Morar com os Uchihas? Como assim? O que estava acontecendo? O dia podia ficar ainda mais confuso? Encarou sua tia, que continuava encarando-o com desprezo e ignorância. A ruiva suspirou e franziu o cenho, claramente irritada.

\- Para cobrir a vergonha que você trouxe à nossa família, eu e seus pais combinamos que o melhor a fazer seria te prometer à alguém que pudesse restaurar a honra de nossa família e nosso clã já extinto, então prometemos à Sasuke Uchiha, o único alfa numa família de ômegas, a sua mão em casamento, assim nossa história e honra não será comprometida. - arrogante como sempre, ela empinou o nariz e saiu da cena com um ar de superior.

\- Espera, o que?! T-tia Mito! Você não pode me prometer assim à alguém que eu nem conheço! Isso é um absurdo. 

Sua tia fingiu que não escutou e continuou andando, apertando o passo e ignorando completamente o loiro que estava quase desabando atrás dela. Naruto com certeza teria começado a chorar se Itachi não tivesse colocado a mão em seu ombro e o consolado.

\- Não se preocupe, Naruto. Eu sei que ser prometido à alguém é algo estranho e desesperador, mas eu peço que não se desespere, meu irmão é muito legal e não faria mal nem a uma mosca, então não se preocupe, ok? Vou me assegurar para que você seja muito bem recebido e que se sinta o mais confortável possível! Você vai ver, a situação vai ser bem mais tranquila do que você está imaginando. - e sorriu ternamente. 

De certa forma, aquele sorriso acalmou o loiro e fez a sua vontade de chorar passar. Itachi parecia tão gentil e amável que todo seu desespero havia passado num instante, mas ele ainda estava muito desconfortável com aquela situação. O loiro sempre foi contra essas coisas de casamento arranjado, e agora, estar preso em um só o deixava ainda mais confortável.

\- Bom, esperamos você amanhã, querido. - disse Mikoto, sorrindo para Naruto da forma que só ela sabia. - Por hora, vá para sua casa descansar. Teremos um dia cheio amanhã. 

E com isso, os Uchihas se retiraram do lugar, rumando de volta para casa enquanto Naruto só ficava parado encarando o nada, até que decidiu voltar para casa, cabisbaixo. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto descontroladamente conforme se aproximava de sua casa. Ele não suportaria a ideia de abandoná-la e deixar sua família para trás, mas, aparentemente, era isso que iria acontecer, e ele só tinha aquela noite para se preparar.

Quando se aproximou ainda mais da casa, ouviu alguns grunhidos e pequenos uivos, que fizeram seu kokoro esquentar rapidamente.

\- Kurama, vamos eu sei que você está aí minha raposinha sapeca. Vem pra cá. - chamou pelo animal, que rapidamente saiu de trás da casa e correu em direção ao seu dono, pulando em seu colo. Kurama era uma raposinha de uns três anos que Naruto encontrou quando passeava com seus amigos, e, desde então, havia insistido para seus pais o deixarem ficar com ela, o que eles fizeram. O loiro acariciou as costas do animal felpudo e sorriu sereno. - É, o exame não foi tão bom assim. Acabou que eu sou mesmo um Ômega e agora estou prometido para alguém que eu nem conheço direito, só porque minha tia acha que isso vai trazer honra pra nosso clã. Tipo, qual é, nós não falamos de clãs desde a época em que aquele assassinato aconteceu. - Kurama rosnou, como se dissesse ao seu dono que ele iria protegê-lo. Naruto riu. - Agora nem preciso mais me preocupar, você vai me proteger, não é, Kurama? - abraçou a raposinha e afagou sua cabeça. - Welp, é melhor eu ir arrumar minhas coisas, porque a família Uchiha com certeza não vai conseguir nos aguentar nem por um dia e aí vamos estar livres do casamento, né, Kurama? - o bichinho assentiu com a cabeça, deixando o loiro muito feliz. - Vamos lá! 

E rumaram os dois para dentro de casa.

(...)

**No dia seguinte…**

Naruto já tinha sua coisas arrumadas e rumava para a casa de Sasuke junto de sua raposinha e sua tia, que encarava o animal com desprezo, assim como ela fazia com todo mundo.

\- Tem certeza de que quer levar esse bicho asqueroso? Os Uchihas podem não gostar e expulsaram-no de casa. - o loiro abriu um sorriso sapeca e encarou Mito pelo canto do olho.

\- Se expulsarem a Kurama, me expulsam também. Então eu ganho de qualquer jeito, hehe! - Miro revirou os olhos e seguiu em frente, ao lado da peste que chamava de sobrinho.

Chegando à casa dos Uchihas, Naruto ficou pasmo com o tamanho do lugar. Era enorme! Parecia uma daquelas mansões de seriado ou de clipes musicais que o loiro via nas horas vagas. Era tudo feito do material mais fino e era mais elegante que qualquer casa que Naruto tinha visto em toda sua vida! Para uma família só de ômegas, até que eles tinham bastante dinheiro. 

Se aproximaram da porta e Mito tocou na mesma, aguardando que alguém viesse e levasse a praga embora de sua vida para todo sempre. Não levou muito para que um dos Uchihas abrisse a porta, e era ninguém menos que Itachi, o novo genro de Naruto.

\- Naruto! É bom te ver. Você também, Mito-sama. Por favor entre. - o moreno guiou Naruto para dentro da casa e fechou a porta na cara da ruiva, fazendo uma careta para a porta quando a mesma foi fechada.

Se a casa já era magnífica lá fora, dentro era ainda mais bonito e grande. Parecia mesmo uma mansão de seriado. O espaço era amplo e todos os quartos eram no segundo andar, que também era visível da porta. Na sala, havia uma mesa grande para todos da família, a cozinha ficava logo ao lado, parecendo um restaurante, e à esquerda deveria ser o escritório onde o pai de Sasuke provavelmente trabalhava, já que estava cheio de papéis e computadores com coisas de contabilidade e essas merdas.

\- Uau, sua casa é enorme! - exclamou o loiro, ainda pasmo ao ver o lugar.

\- É que papai trabalha muito para que tudo esteja nos conformes e que nós tenhamos tudo de melhor. Coisas de alfa, sabe? - piscou para Naruto, que deu um sorrisinho. - Oh, e quem é esse bichinho que te acompanha?

\- Ah, é a Kurama, uma raposa que adotei à uns anos atrás. - Itachi abriu um lindo sorriso e encarou a raposa de pelos alaranjados.

\- Bom, ela é muito bonita, e também é bem-vinda aqui. Contanto que não estrague as coisas de papai tudo deve ficar bem. - E falando no diabo, Fugaku desceu as escadas, com sua cara emburrada de sempre, e com uma maleta na mão. - Já vai sair, pai?

O mais velho dos Uchihas assentiu. - Eu devo voltar lá pelas onze da noite, não me esperem acordados. - e dito isso, saiu da casa, ao que Itachi sorriu.

Assim que o velho rabugento saiu do recinto, Mikoto apareceu com um sorriso radiante, tomando as malas de Naruto e rumando as escadas acima. - Eu levo suas coisas, meu bem, aproveite e peça para Itachi lhe mostrar o lugar. - o de cabelos presos assentiu para sua mãe e tomou a mão de Naruto, levando para longe da sala.

Chegaram à um outro cômodo, onde estavam quase todos os membros restantes da família Uchiha, além de alguns outros que o loiro desconhecia.

\- E aí cambada! Levantem essas bundas do sofá que nós temos um novo morador! - Naruto deu um pulo para trás, assustado com o tom de voz de seu genro. Os mais novos jogaram os controles de Ps4 no chão, emburrados.

\- Pô, Itachi, eu tava quase ganhando do Sasuke! Agora vamos ter que começar tudo de novo! - reclamou um Uchiha de cabelos espetados e yukata roxa.

\- Relaxa, Obito, eu perco pra você na próxima, ok? - o dito cujo cruzou os braços e fez bico, enquanto os outros dois Uchihas presentes só riam da cara do primo mais velho. Itachi então se virou para Naruto. - Então, essa é minha família de folgados: meu primo, Obito, - acenou de leve com a mão. - meu namorado, Shisui, - “E aí”, escapou da boca do de marcas nos olhos. - e meu irmão folgado, Sasuke.

\- Pra que toda essa crica comigo? Só porque você ficou de castigo cinco anos atrás por minha culpa? - reclamou o moreno. 

\- Você me fez perder o torneio que eu estava PRONTO pra vencer! Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso, otouto! - apontou para o mais novo, que só revirou os olhos. Itachi limpou a garganta e encarou o loiro com um sorriso bobo no rosto. - Bom, essa é minha família, - Naruto sorriu, tentando ser educado e gentil. - só que não! - exclamou Itachi, deixando o outro confuso.

\- Ai, lá vem ele de novo. - murmurou Shisui, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e esperando seu namorado começar seu discurso de introdução que ele passou a noite inteira preparando.

\- Lembra que eu te falei ontem pra não se preocupar com a mudança? - ele assentiu. - Pois então, nossa família só parece que é perfeitinha, mas, por favor, não nos veja assim. Só agimos desse jeito quando o pai está por perto.

\- O tio Fugaku é um bicho de sete cabeças quando está bravo, então geralmente passamos o tempo aqui pra não irritarmos ele. - disse Obito, cruzando os braços. Os outros dois Uchihas assentiram com a cabeça.

\- Por isso mesmo quero que você conheça nossa família de verdade aqui e agora. - fez um gesto para que o loiro se sentasse, o que ele fez, com Kurama pulando em seu colo e deitando-se, folgado. - Bom, nossa família é composta 100% de ômegas, com excessão do meu pai, Shisui, e alguns de seus parentes, tipo o Sasuke, por isso não tem necessidade de se sentir incomodado achando que alguém vai te atacar durante a noite, pois não vamos deixar de jeito nenhum. Nossa casa é bem protegida e nós estamos sempre alertas pra esse tipo de coisa. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, evite pedir ao meu pai, Fugaku, porque ele está quase sempre trabalhando e odeia que o interrompam, então pergunte pra nós, ok? - Naruto assentiu. - Nossa mãe parece legal, mas não tente irritá-la ou vai se arrepender. Agora, os apelidos. - todos bateram com a mão na testa. - Nossa família tem mania de botar apelidos em todo mundo, incluindo nos meus pais.

\- A família tem mania, ou é só você, Itachi? - provocou Shisui, para quem o moreno mostrou a língua. - Ah, amor, não faz isso, por favor.

\- Sem interrupções, por favor, Shisui. - voltou a dizer Itachi. - Então, vou te introduzir nossos apelidos conforme o povo tá sentado aí. - Naruto assentiu e ficou escutando em silêncio. - Bom, então temos o orgulho da família Uchiha, Sasuke, o senhor Hatake, que é o Obito.

\- Ei! - reclamou o de yukata, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, ao que todo riram.

\- Temos também o pão de mel, que é o Shisui, - o dito cujo corou e colocou as mãos nas bochechas. - Temos eu, que sou o Nii-san, como todo mundo me chama, e aí temos meus pais. Meu pai é o capeta, e minha mão é a monstro, só não chame eles assim na cara dura, ok? Só se eles estiverem dispostos a brincar junto com você. Entendeu tudo?

\- Acho que sim, obrigado, Itachi. - disse Naruto, se levantando. - Agora se me dão licença, vou ver como está meu quarto.

\- É o segundo antes da porta do fim do corredor. - informou Obito.

\- Obrigado, Senhor Hatake. - brincou o loiro, ao qual Obito gritou de novo que não era pra chamá-lo assim, mas todos só riram.

O loiro e Kurama foram para o quarto que o Uchiha indicou, e ficaram surpresos com a organização do lugar. Mikoto tinha caprichado mesmo na arrumação. Sem pensar duas vezes, Naruto se jogou na cama arrumada em frente à ele, relaxando na hora, mas logo colocando-se alerta quando ouviu tocarem sua porta.

\- Hum… Entra. - disse ele, permitindo que seu pretendente entrasse em seu quarto. - Oh, Sasuke. Como vai?

O moreno sorriu. - Estou bem sim, só quis ver como você está. Sei como deve ser difícil pra você estar passando por tudo isso de ser revelado um ômega e tals, então vim aqui pra te dizer uma coisa. - o loiro colocou as mãos sobre as coxas e observou Sasuke sentar ao seu lado, encarando-o com um olhar de compreensão. - Quero que saiba que tudo vai ficar bem. Por não nos conhecermos direito na escola, sinto que você está um pouco tenso com essa história de casamento, mas não se preocupe, ok? - passou a mão pelos fios loiros de seu pretendente. - Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer com você aqui. Eu também não farei nada que você não queira, muito menos te marcarei, só se você quiser. Por já ter estado na sua pele, pensando que seria um ômega, sei como é assustador, então só queria te assegurar que tudo ficará bem. Por favor não tenha medo e me deixe ser alguém com quem você possa contar, pode ser?

As carícias que Sasuke fazia em seu cabelo era tão confortante, quase como se ele estivesse o hipnotizando ou algo assim. Era tão bom, e ele era tão gentil e adorável com o loiro, mesmo que não precisasse ser. Seus rostos estavam incrivelmente próximos, Naruto conseguia sentir a respiração do moreno contra sua pele, o chamando para mais perto de si, como um ímã.

\- Obrigado, Sasuke. Você está sendo tão gentil comigo, estou até estranhando você não falar comigo, heh. Obrigado… 

Como que automaticamente, seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo caloroso que parecia ser ansiado pelos dois durante anos. Seus lábios se moviam com maestria em um beijo tão caloroso e confortante que Naruto poderia adormecer ali mesmo, só pelos toques suaves da boca de seu pretendente. Ele realmente não esperava que se apaixonaria por ele tão rápido assim, isso porque ele ainda estava no primeiro dia!

As mãos do loiro foram até a gola da blusa do moreno, o puxando para baixo consigo, posicionando-o bem em cima de si e passando as mãos para seus cabelos negros macios, entrelaçando seus dedos em algumas mechas enquanto o maior acariciava seu corpo com delicadeza.

Não é possível que os dois já iriam transar no primeiro dia de Naruto na casa dos Uchihas!

\- Nossa, mal se conheceram e já estão querendo comer um ao outro? - brincou Itachi, apoiado na porta de braços cruzados, encarando os dois, que se separaram rapidamente.

\- N-nii-san! Você não tem decência, não? - reclamou Sasuke, fazendo o loiro embaixo de si rir alto.

\- Eu que não tenho decência? Vocês iam transar com a porta aberta suas mulas. - riu o mais velho, deixando seu irmãozinho bem constrangido, assim como o loiro. - Haha. Mas enfim, o Obito disse que quer uma revanche contra você, Sasuke, que “eu atrapalhei o último jogo de vocês e agora ele tem que recuperar a honra de sua família”, sabe, essas coisas de Obito. - o moreno revirou os olhos. Seu primo era muito chato quando queria ser.

\- Fala pra ele que eu já vou. - disse ele, se levantando de cima de Naruto, que fez o mesmo. Itachi assentiu e saiu do quarto, soltando um “não esqueçam a camisinha da próxima vez”, antes de sumir de vista, o que só deixou o mais novo mais constrangido ainda. - Desculpe por meu irmão, ele sabe ser bem chato quando quer.

Naruto riu de novo. - Não tem problema, eu que devia ter falado pra você fechar a porta e não ter voado em cima da sua boca, hehe. - o moreno riu baixo, ainda um pouco sem graça. Estava prestes a sair do quarto quando Naruto voltou a falar. - Hey, Sasuke. - o moreno se virou para ele. - Não queria falar nada, já que seu ego já deve estar enorme, mas você beija bem pra caramba!

Sasuke sorriu, deixando o rubor subir às suas bochechas. - Valeu. Nos vemos daqui a pouco então.

O loiro acenou em despedida e se jogou na cama com tudo, sentindo seu coração acelerado como nunca esteve. Imagina só, o lugar era aconchegante, não tinha tias chatas que ficavam enchendo seu saco com coisas de honra e clãs, seus novos parentes eram uns amores de pessoa, sua sogra era muito atenciosa, Itachi era um excelente irmão mais velho e seu pretendente não era só atencioso e um amor de pessoa como era muito gato e beijava bem pra porra! Eles poderiam muito bem ter transado ali e agora se Itachi não tivesse interrompido, aquele homem era o céu na terra!

Quem sabe a vida de Naruto com os Uchihas seria uma boa experiência. Pelo menos seu prometido era um homão da porra.


End file.
